


If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned

by shipnuggets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Shiro (Voltron), Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Firefighter uniforms, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Model Keith (Voltron), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paparazzi AU, Police Uniforms, Roleplay, Sheithlentines 2019, Smut, Teasing, Uniform Kink, bratty keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: When Keith has a photoshoot dressed in a firefighter uniform and someone proposes the idea of his bodyguard Shiro joining him in a police uniform, Keith gets inspired and wants to have some fun in the uniforms together once they get home.----Sheithlentines gift for LaSinisterChaos based on Joltikon's Paparazzi AU.





	If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheithlentines!
> 
> This fic is a gift for [LaSinisterChaos](https://twitter.com/LaSinisterChaos). I combined a few of your promts and went for the Paparazzi AU combined with uniform kink, teasing and bondage. I had fun writing this, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Credits for the Paparazzi AU to [Joltikon](https://twitter.com/joltikon?lang=en).
> 
> And a big thank you to my beta [CosmicCurator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator)!

“Can you move your ass a little to the right sweetheart? Let us see it.”

Shiro watches as Keith complies. He knows Keith doesn’t particularly enjoy these kind of photoshoots, especially not if he’s treated like that, but when their eyes meet as Keith shifts, shiro can only see the seductive wink Keith throws him.

You would expect Shiro would have gotten used to Keith’s behavior and mood swings by now, but the heat spreading on his cheeks at the sudden gesture suggests he hasn’t.

It may also have to do with the fact that Keith is dressed in a full fire-fighter outfit and it looks damn good on him.

His jacket is open, teasingly revealing a part of his bare chest. Shiro can see the muscles move underneath Keith’s smooth skin when he shifts.

Not that he was looking.

“Ehm…. May I propose an idea?”

All eyes in the room are on the intern that just spoke up. Shiro cringes inwardly. One thing he learned from working as Keith’s bodyguard is that interns have nothing to say in this branch. Hell, they get treated like dirt.

When no one answers, the poor intern continues.

“Why not add a hot police officer?”

To Shiro’s surprise, a few approving hums echo through the room.

Morvok, the photographer, seems to think it over.

“Hm. Yeah. That would certainly double the hotness. And I think a couple picture would look neat next to a solo picture in the magazine. Let’s do it. But where can we find a good looking model that fast?”

Then, much to his dismay, Shiro feels, rather sees, all eyes in the room turning towards him.

Shiro has always been aware that he is not ugly, but that doesn’t mean he likes to have his picture taken or be the center of attention. Even though he works for a famous model, he still tries to stay out of view, which the paparazzi really tend to make hard on him. Moreover, he is working.

And just like the paparazzi, Keith likes to make his job harder too. And according to the look Shiro finds in his eyes as Keith starts to speak, that’s exactly what he’s about to do.

“Shiroooo~” Starts Keith.

But Shiro cuts him short. “No. Not doing that. I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on you.”

“But Shiro. How can you better watch me than being right next to me?”

They keep bickering for a while after that, but when Morvok and his employees start to support Keith, Shiro knows it’s a lost cause.

 

And that’s how Shiro finds himself dressed as a police officer a few minutes later.

 

When he put on the uniform, he neatly closed all the buttons and his jacket, but as soon as he steps into the studio, hands are on him to loosen up the jacket and to apply lotion onto his chest. At first, the fingers grazing his stomach tickle, but he tries to contain his laughter to not come across to unprofessional.

He takes place next to Keith, his open jacket showing off his muscled torso.

The camera snaps and Shiro is almost blinded by the unexpected brightness of the flash.

“Closer” sounds Morvok’s voice right after his camera snaps a few more times.

Shiro is sitting on an elevated white square next to Keith and Keith shifts to sit down in his lap instead. His hand finds its way towards Shiro’s torso and slips underneath Shiro’s jacket, coming to a halt on one of Shiro’s breasts.

They both pose for the next row of pictures.

Shiro jolts when, after a few flashes, Keith’s fingers brush his nipple. He sucks in a breath and lets it out slowly to avoid himself getting a hard on in the middle of the shoot as Keith brushes his nipple again, making clear it certainly wasn’t an accidental touch.

“Feels disgusting right? Being touched by a pervert during a shoot.” Keith whispers in his ear

“Keith,” Shiro huffs, “You’re far from a pervert.”

“If you say so.” Keith smirks before starting to pay with his nipple for real, twisting it between his fingers and still hidden underneath Shiro’s open jacket.

Keith’s other hand moves from its place on Shiro’s back towards the waistband of his pants where it cannot be spotted by the camera crew.

Shiro’s stunned face is captured by a flash of the camera as he feels Keith’s hand secretly slip inside his pants and his underwear to cup his ass, alternating between squeezing and kneading.

Keith leans in close again and Shiro feels his breath ghosting his cheek when Keith speaks. “I want to take you home and have some fun with the uniforms, officer.”

Shiro huffs. “Keith. We’re working. Plus, I do not own this uniform.”

Keith pouts, “But Shiro, you know that’s not a problem for a Kogane. I’ll just pay them for it. Besides, do you know it’s Valentine's Day today? Do it for me, it’s the only present I’ll accept.”

And Shiro, being Shiro, is still annoyed by Keith acting like a brat because he knows how it riles Shiro up, but he can’t resist the puppy eyes the man gives him seconds later. He knows exactly how to play Shiro to get what he wants.

“I’m still taking you out for dinner later.” Keith’s grin grows wicked at Shiro’s response.

“Of course, sir.”

* * *

 

Shiro barely has time to lock the door to their apartment before Keith is on him, filling his space in any way possible while they are still dressed. His one hand is sliding into his hair, while the other one traps Shiro against the door. His thigh shoving between Shiro’s own and soon Shiro’s mouth is filled by Keith’s tongue, overwhelming the bodyguard with the possessive and bratty aura, smell and taste that are just so... undeniably Keith; demanding and hot.

When Shiro returns the embrace and starts kissing Keith back serious and deep, Keith lets out a whorish whine and rubs his groin on Shiro’s thigh. “Nhh. Need you, officer.”

That sets Shiro alight and he bites Keith’s lower lip before tilting his head to deepen the kiss even more, licking as far into Keith’s mouth as he can.

When they break apart, a string of saliva connecting their tongues, Shiro feels that his groin has also sparked interest, being half hard now.

Keith notices too when he rolls his hips and leans in close to Shiro’s ear to whisper “Is that your gun poking me or are you just excited, officer?”

“Oh no. Keith... did you just-”

Keith silences him with another roll off his hips, this time getting a moan from Shiro in return. “C’mon, play with me Officer Shirogane. Arrest me, I have a great idea for those handcuffs you know.”

Shiro seems to think this over before cupping Keith’s face with both hands. “You sure baby?”

Keith practically whines, “God, yes. Give it to me Shiro.”

Shiro leans in for a short, closed mouth kiss and asks “Safeword?”

“Peach”

Shiro chuckles, before suddenly but effortlessly flipping their positions, pressing Keith face-first into the door and holding both his hands behind his back.

He presses against Keith’s back, making sure Keith feels his hard dick pressing against his lower back and leans in close to whisper in his ear, his voice low and husky. “You’re under arrest Mr. Kogane. Anything you say can and will be used against you.” Shiro says the last part as low and seducing as he can manage.

He teasingly rolls his hips, earning a low moan from Keith. “Being a firefighter doesn’t help your case sir.” Shiro says before closing the handcuffs around Keith’s wrists, trapping them behind his back. His fingers trace from Keith’s fingers up his arm and down his side towards his thighs and gently pushes them apart. “Spread them for me. I’m going to have to check for weapons sir.”

Shiro’s hands start roaming Keith’s body. Patting his clothes and roaming the skin underneath it. He starts at Keith’s torso and works his way down, halting when he reaches Keith’s very excited dick.

“Hmm. What’s this?”

His fingers slide underneath Keith’s waistband to wrap around Keith’s hard length, stroking it up and down. Keith arches his back at the touch, a soft whimper slipping from his mouth.

Shiro only gives a few more strokes, making sure Keith is riled up, before letting go entirely. “Seems dangerous. Think I’ll have to take a closer look at that in my office.” He says before turning Keith around on the spot, lifting him up and flipping him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

As Shiro walks towards Keith’s bedroom, or rather, their bedroom as Shiro spends most nights in there, Keith enjoys his view: Shiro’s ass, sculpted by aphrodite herself, swaying right in front of Keith’s face as Shiro walks. It’s swaying more than necessary, so Shiro must be doing it on purpose. And who’s Keith to say no to such a snack presented to him so willingly? So he takes a bite, just a little taste.

Shiro yelps when he feels Keith’s teeth sinking into his asscheek. Keith grins when he hears Shiro needily whine out his name before pulling himself together.

“Assaulting an officer huh.” Shiro’s hand lands on Keith’s ass, slapping it hard. The sound of it reverberates around the room, being dulled by the layer of clothes preventing skin-to-skin contact. Keith moans, sure there will be a nice mark of Shiro’s hand on his ass tomorrow.  “I’d almost say you want to be punished, brat.”

Before Keith can respond with the witty remark popping up in his head, Shiro unceremoniously drops him onto the bed and starts undoing the pants of Keith’s uniform.

Keith shifts for a more comfortable position for his trapped hands and so that Shiro can pull off his pants and underwear, only his firefighter jacket remaining.

Shiro starts to pull off his own police jacket and pants as he walks towards the nightstand to retrieve lube, but Keith asks him to keep those on.

When he comes back, he finds that Keith already spread his legs for him, his feet resting flat on the bed to make space for Shiro. Shiro crawls towards Keith and settles himself between his legs. He leans in to kiss Keith’s neck, sucking and lapping at the same spot for a while until it leaves a nice bruise.

Satisfied, Shiro moves his attention lower while kissing across Keith’s torso, coming to a halt at one of Keith’s nipples. Shiro moves his tongue around it and while Keith drowns in the pleasure, he vaguely registers the plop of the cap of the bottle opening.

At the same time Shiro’s lips close around Keith’s nipple, one of Shiro’s fingers slips inside in one go. Keith gasps loudly and arches his back, loving the way this pose, combined with his hands cuffed behind his back, stretches his shoulders.

Shiro moves lower again until he reaches Keith’s dark happy trail. He nuzzles it and strokes Keith’s length a few times, leaning in to lick the tip of his dick and spreading some pre-cum that already accumulated there. He wraps his lips around the head as he adds a second finger, distracting Keith from the burn.

He slowly takes Keith deeper, as he starts working his fingers inside of Keith. He almost wanted to reach for Keith’s hands to guide them to his hair, before remembering they’re cuffed and out of reach.  

Instead, Keith’s moans and cries are enough of a encouragement for Shiro to bob his head up and down himself, sucking and swallowing as if his life depends on it.

“Sh-Shiro...hh...I-I’m close” exclaims Keith soon after Shiro adds a third finger.

Shiro let’s Keith’s dick slide from his mouth with a plop and squeezes the base, “Come for me Keith, put out my inner fire with your hose.” Shiro practically purrs.

Keith wines. “SHIRO! That was horrible. I was so close, you totally ruined it. Why didn’t you let me cum?

Shiro’s look turns predatory at that, “Because you still have to last for a while” He touches Keith’s cuffed hands, “Remember who is in charge here, you little brat.”

Shiro grips Keith’s shoulder and flips them over in a show-off of strength, Keith now straddling Shiro’s hips and his hands still cuffed behind his back. Shiro sits against the headboard and leans forward to kiss Keith deep and roughly. Keith is able to taste himself in every inch of Shiro’s mouth.

The kiss grows messier as Shiro starts jerking Keith’s cock to full hardness again.

“M ready Shiro. Fuck me.” Whines Keith.

Shiro chuckles. “Fuck me, who?”

“Fuck me, officer.” Keith is begging now and adds a roll of his hips which has the older man gasping, “Please”.

Shiro leans in close to Keith’s ear. “I’m going to make you scream louder than the siren baby”. With that, Shiro’s hands find their way to Keith’s ass to lift him up and line himself up with Keith, sliding in slowly.

“Ngh, so tight baby. So good.”

Keith, knowing what he wants, tries to take all of Shiro, but Shiro uses his grip on Keith’s hips to force him to slide down slowly. Once he’s fully inside, Shiro keeps still to allow Keith to get used to the stretch. “You feel so good baby.”

Keith rolls hips to let Shiro know he can take it and starts fucking himself on Shiro’s dick. He sits up, Shiro’s dick almost sliding out of his ass, before slamming down. They both moan loudly before Keith does it again, leaning his cuffed hands on Shiro’s thigh to keep his balance.

Keith’s hands want to touch Shiro so badly right now, but the feeling of not being able to, to depend on Shiro for his joy is so overwhelming and good.

After a few times sitting up and sliding back, Keith’s thighs start to tremble with exhaustion, sweat forming on his forehead at the workout. Shiro starts to take over, fucking up into Keith in time with Keith’s rhythm, causing his dick to reach even deeper inside of him.

When Keith’s rhythm gets too frantic, he lets Shiro take the lead by fucking up into him and leans down on the man’s muscled chest. He can feel the way the muscles move every time the man thrusts upwards.

When a particularly good thrust hits his prostate, Keith screams.

“Feels good there baby?” Shiro keeps on hitting the same spot, having found the right angle now.

Keith’s vision blurs, he’s so far gone now. He would usually reach for his dick now to add to the pleasure, but he’s unable to, his hands still cuffed on his back.

“T-touch me Shiro.”

It’s all the encouragement the older man needs for his robotic arm to leave Keith’s ass and slip between their bodies to jerk Keith’s cock again.

The feeling of the cool metal on his hot and sensitive skin makes Keith hiss.

Shiro starts to jerk him in time with his trusts, the pleasure coming from both ways now. Keith removes his head from where it was buried in Shiro’s neck to kiss the man.

They are both too far gone for a proper kiss and it ends up just two open mouths pressing together, desperate for that little bit extra to drive them over the edge.

Keith feels the pleasure build within him. When Shiro hits his prostate again, Keith tips over the edge and comes hard, screaming loudly while he does. Shiro’s hand jerks him as the man still fucks up into him, milking all of Keith’s cum out of him.

It takes a moment for Keith to come back to his senses and when he does, he leans back to look at his cum spread over Shiro’s toned chest. It’s almost artistic. He swipes his finger through it and brings his finger to Shiro’s mouth. The man opens up to let his finger inside, sucksing on it.

It was the last push he needed before burying himself deep inside Keith and coming with Keith’s name on his lips.

Keith waits fo Shiro to come back from his high before sitting up, causing the man’s soft cock to slip out of his has, his cum dripping out after it. Shiro reaches for the tissues on the nightstand and cleans them both up, before unlocking Keith’s handcuffs.

 

Keith plops down next to Shiro, feeling boneless, and uses his now free hands tug the man closer and nuzzle his head in the crook of his neck.

“That was amazing Shiro. Let’s keep the handcuffs.”

Shiro turns his head to kiss his temple. “Told you I’d make you scream louder than a siren.”

“I totally did not!” objects Keith.

“You totally did baby.”

Shiro feels Keith pout where his face is hidden in his neck and smiles to himself. “I’m still taking you on a valentine's date this evening though.”

Keith grunts, “Argh do I have to?”

Shiro let’s out a faked, hurt gasp. “But of course! It’s Valentine's Day!” Then, he lowers his voice “If you can’t follow my orders, I might have to arrest and punish you again.”

Keith hums happily, already drifting off into sleep for a nice midday nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't went overboard with the bad puns and jokes....
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shipnuggets) and [insta](https://www.instagram.com/roxx.cosplay/)
> 
> If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
